


День детектива

by Alraphin, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, workplace drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: детектив Анайя расследует убийство Дакни Кура.





	День детектива

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке: "Один день из жизни детектива Анайи. Все наперекосяк, мутное убийство, волус темнит, юстициарша принесла кучу проблем, а тут еще Шепард..."

«...находясь в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, проникли в помещение магазина „Сувениры Иллиума“ в 23.15 по стандартному времени Нос Астра и...»

Рассвет за окном брезжил еле-еле, вяло плевался розовым поверх бледно-лимонной полосы зари у горизонта, перечеркнутого шпилями башен и вышками связи. Несмотря на ранний час, жара уже подступала к Нос Астра. Летом на открытом воздухе можно было находиться только вечерами, которые туристические буклеты описывали как «завораживающие», «бархатные» и «романтические». Дни подобных эпитетов не удостаивались.

Кондиционер втянул воздух с протяжным всхлипом, как живой, и Анайя подозрительно покосилась на него. Сдохнет — и все, пиши пропало, нельзя работать, когда мозги вскипают...

«...вынесли со склада магазина следующие предметы: 1) модель челнока „Кадьяк“ — 1 шт., 2) фигурка сувенирная „Бласто с винтовкой“ — 1 шт., 3) рыба весланос в мини-аквариуме — 2 шт.»

Компьютер предложил исправить название несчастной рыбы на «веслоноса», Анайя приняла правку. Происшествие было пустяковым и грозило нарушителям — двум молодым кроганам и одному саларианцу — штрафом или парой часов исправительных работ. Можно было свалить возню с документами на практикантку. Но отчет помогал Анайе сосредоточиться, а главное, не думать ни о чем постороннем, особенно о ссоре с Раэлем.

Раэль в последнее время стал обидчив сверх меры, много брюзжал и придирался по мелочам. Анайя говорила себе: это уже старческое. С этим только смириться. Она и смирялась, сколько могла, но невозможно же терпеть бесконечно, она простой детектив, а не воплощение богини! Не она придумала, что саларианцы живут лет сорок в среднем, а азари — больше тысячи. И что теперь, повеситься, чтобы уж точно не пережить Раэля? А дочери пусть остаются одни?

Все это было логично, справедливо... и все это абсолютно точно не следовало выкладывать за завтраком. Скандал вышел безобразный...

Анайя тряхнула головой и вернулась к отчету.

«...и направились к фонтану на центральной площади. Свои действия объяснили намерением выпустить рыб из милосердия...»

Из-за двери высунулась очаровательная мордашка стажерки Лейны.

— Анайя, у нас труп! Волуса! Криминальный! В космопорте!

Мордашка светилась воодушевлением. Еще бы: расследовать убийство — это не писать про трех идиотов, которым хватило ума спереть аквариум. Лет триста назад Анайя была такой же — то есть энтузиасткой, а не идиоткой. Хотя и идиоткой тоже, чего уж там, всякое бывало. Эх, молодо-лазурно...

— Едем.

***

В аллее торгового космопорта висел удушливый полумрак, серое покрытие то ли успело нагреться, то ли не успело остыть за короткую ночь. Не лучшее место для прогулки в любое время суток. Так зачем же сюда понесло несчастного волуса? Его Анайя сначала почуяла, а потом уже увидела. Проклятая жара.

Возле трупа хлопотал эксперт-криминалист, один из немногих не-азари, которые работали в полиции Иллиума. Когда дело доходило до лабораторных исследований, саларианцы были непревзойденными работниками. Жаль, что и недолговечными...

Анайя коротко выругалась про себя и помахала рукой:

— Привет, Медотсек.

Медотсеком эксперта прозвали из-за его долгих путаных рассказов о том, как он служил в лазарете на корабле ГОР. Устройство медотсека разведчиков так поразило молоденького стажера, что стало для него эталоном, до которого более не дотягивала ни одна лаборатория и ни один госпиталь.

— Привет, Аначка.

— Что у нас тут? На самоубийство не тянет?

Что на самоубийство не тянет, Анайя и сама видела. В ее практике еще никому не удавалось покончить с собой с таким... размахом.

— Шутишь?

— Угу. Чувство юмора с утра шалит. Так что мы имеем?

— Имеем выстрел из дробовика. Практически в упор. Видишь, как скафандр раскрыло? Вывернуло наружу почти. Мгновенная смерть.

Анайя видела. И обоняла. Не случайно от работницы космопорта, которая обнаружила тело, не удалось добиться ничего, кроме нервного заикания. Никого она не видела и не слышала...

Невдалеке за бетонным блоком стажерка Лейна извергала наружу содержимое своего желудка. Энтузиазм ее как рукой сняло.

— Лейна, — позвала Анайя, сжалившись. — Пробегись по округе. Поспрашивай, может, кто чего видел, слышал, чуял.

Она сомневалась, что Лейна сумеет многое раскопать — место и в самом деле для прогулок не годилось. Но вдруг... Романтические парочки иногда находят очень странные места для свиданий, а еще существуют бездомные и дети, которые и вовсе вездесущи.

Лейна убежала так быстро, что еще немного — и под подошвами бы искрило.

— Время смерти? — спросила Анайя.

— От двух до четырех с половиной часов назад.

— Про дробовик что-то скажешь?

Медотсек развел длиннопалыми руками.

— Не все сразу. Сначала экспертиза. Потом отчет.

— Ты мне свистни сразу.

— Обижаешь, Аначка. Я с отчетом первым делом к тебе. Даже до начальства. Даже до кофе. Сразу к тебе.

— Извини, Медотсек. День у меня такой, всех обижаю.

— Так день только начался.

— Вот и представь, что к вечеру будет...

Анайя подняла с мостовой чудом уцелевший омни-тул убитого. И ведь даже следов дроби не осталось — этому волусу что, прямо к животу приставили дуло?.. Судя по данным омни-тула, жертву звали Дакни Кур. Род занятий — бизнесмен. Еще бы, кем, как не бизнесменом, может быть волус в Нос Астра... Упоминаний о семье не нашлось. Банковских операций за последние пять часов не производилось. Последний платеж — за обед в ресторане «Алая птица». Похоже, убийство в целях ограбления стоило исключить. Если, конечно, покойный не имел привычки носить с собой очищенный нулевой элемент или предметы антиквариата. Анайя пролистала список последних сообщений. Платежка, реклама, еще реклама... а вот это уже горячо. Некий Питне Фор предлагал убитому встретиться и переговорить в аллее. Странное место для свиданий. И кто этот Питне? Партнер? Конкурент? Старый друг?..

Становилось все жарче, Анайя оттянула воротник, но теплый воздух не приносил облегчения, касаясь горячей кожи. Скоро должны были явиться рабочие доков, клиенты, охрана, пилоты...

— Шенна, пошли мне сюда труповозку, — велела Анайя, вызвав дежурную часть. — И девочек, пусть оцепят все.

— Все настолько плохо?

— Шен, тут бизнесмена размазало по мостовой. Все именно настолько плохо. Я временно переберусь сюда с Лейной, чтобы не мотаться туда-сюда.

— Поняла, Ана. Девочек пошлю. Люблю-целую.

— Ну тебя...

Анайя достала из кармана пачку сигарет, воровато оглянулась, но поблизости не было никого, кроме верного Медотсека, который ползал по бетону, сканируя следы, и демонстративно не замечал разноцветной пачки в руке у детектива. В последнее время в полиции стали пристально следить за моральным обликом сотрудников, причем если инорасцам мелкие грешки сходили с рук, то с азари начальница отделения Ранейя Т’Рин по прозвищу Бледная Спирохета драла три шкуры. Азари — древняя и просвещенная раса! Полицейская-азари обязана быть примером для подражания, утешительницей страждущих и вообще светлым идеалом! В списке запретов были в том числе и ругань, неопрятный внешний вид и курение. Курильщицам для облегчения выхода из зависимости предлагались групповые занятия йогой. Вот спасибо благодетелям...

Анайя быстро затянулась и выпустила струйку дыма в посветлевший воздух. После чего решительно развернулась и широким шагом отправилась к административному зданию космопорта. Стоило предупредить здешнее руководство о том, что кусок их территории окажется временно недоступен даже для сотрудников, и подробнее заняться омни-тулом жертвы, пока Медотсек проводит экспертизу. А заодно разыскать этого самого Питне Фора...

У дверей офиса, в котором размещались логисты, пришедшая в себя Лейна спорила с каким-то волусом, тыча ему под нос голографическое удостоверение. 

— ...а я говорю, вы не можете покинуть территорию!

— Представительница клана Тессии, — пыхтел волус, — я свободный гражданин, а не преступник, вы не имеете права меня задерживать!

— Зато я имею все права, — вмешалась Анайя, сверкнув удостоверением. — Лейна, в чем дело? 

— Свидетель, детектив Анайя! — при посторонних стажерка всегда обращалась к наставнице по всей форме. — Некто Питне Фор.

* * *

— Итак, вы обнаружили, что ваш деловой партнер убит, после чего полтора часа бродили по городу...

— Да!

— И в полицию не позвонили.

— У меня наступило помрачение чувств!

Анайя с силой затянулась. Это была уже третья сигарета, и офис на территории космопорта, временно предоставленный в распоряжение детектива, полнился клубами дыма. Но от Питне Фора у Анайи тоже начиналось «помрачение чувств». Он путался в показаниях, перескакивал с пятого на десятое, юлил и выворачивался. Дакни Кур был его другом, нет, не другом, приятелем, нет, деловым партнером... Анайя с интересом ждала вариантов «любовником» и «каким-то незнакомым волусом», но настолько Питне не заврался. Зато мутил воду дальше. Они должны были встретиться здесь, не здесь, не совсем здесь, а неподалеку, это была деловая встреча, нет, не бизнес, а так... Что значит «так»? Ну, неужели вы не понимаете?

Что Анайя понимала, так это то, что свидетель лгал ей в лицо, стремительно превращаясь в главного подозреваемого. А еще он непритворно боялся. Но чего? Того, что полиция докажет его вину? Или последовать за своим другом-приятелем-партнером?

Но предъявить ему пока по большому счету было нечего. Бояться не преступление. Равно как и быть деловым партнером убитого и договариваться о встрече. Оружия при Питне Форе не было. Конечно, он мог избавиться от улики, но Медотсек упоминал дробовик, а волусы редко пользовались дробовиками из-за сильной отдачи. Или у Питне Фора были нестандартные предпочтения? Или он вообще действовал чужими руками?

Догадки и предположения к делу пришить было нельзя. Анайя вздохнула и оперлась руками о стол.

— Ну что же, Питне, если вам нечего больше сказать нам, я не смею вас больше задерживать.

— Давно пора, — в голосе волуса прорезались сварливые нотки. — Вы уже потратили слишком много моего времени. Надеюсь, вы будете расторопнее, когда станете ловить убийцу бедного Дакни Кура, детектив.

— Однако вам не разрешается покинуть планету до окончания расследования.

— Что? — Питне Фор соскочил со стула, и упер короткие ручки в бока. — Это произвол, представительница клана Тессии! 

— Ни в коем случае. Идет расследование. Нам в любой момент могут потребоваться ваши показания...

— Я уже дал показания!

— ...или обнаружатся новые улики, — продолжала Анайя хладнокровно. — Или свидетели. Кто-то еще, кто наблюдал вашу прогулку...

— Вы подозреваете меня?!

— Вы были деловым партнером Дакни Кура, вы видели его мертвым и не вызвали полицию, вы не можете назвать никого из его врагов, и вы пытаетесь при первой же возможности покинуть Иллиум. Интересная картина получается, а?

Оранжевая лампочка вызова на омни-туле тускло засияла, и Анайя выпрямилась.

— Подумайте о моих словах, Питне, — бросила она и направилась к двери, — и попробуйте еще раз хорошенько напрячь память. Авось что всплывет.

Она зашла в соседний кабинет, где пахло нагретой синтетической обивкой и горячие жирные полосы света резали пол на толстые ломти. По шее от щупалец и ниже тут же побежала струйка пота, проникла под воротник. Анайя брезгливо утерлась предплечьем и приняла звонок.

— Детектив, — раздался в жаркой тишине скрипучий голос Бледной Спирохеты. Хотя она не могла видеть Анайю, та по привычке вытянулась и подняла подбородок. 

Ранейя Т’Рин уже достигла возраста матриарха и была легендой полицейского управления Иллиума. Лично Анайя предпочла бы, чтобы Ранейя ушла в легенды окончательно. Не умерла, упаси богиня! Но если бы глава отделения подала в отставку, Анайя на радостях наверняка бы надралась. Слишком много томительных минут она провела, стеклянными глазами глядя в тощее декольте Бледной Спирохеты и выслушивая бесконечные нравоучения.

— Матриарх Ранейя.

— Что там с волусом?

— Убит. Предположительно из дробовика. Результаты экспертизы еще не готовы. 

— Отвратительно, — заявила Ранейя. Анайя так и видела, как начальница недовольно жует узкими губами, прежде чем выплюнуть очередное слово. — Сейчас, когда Иллиум готовится к проведению Сорок Второго Галактического Экономического Форума...

Каждое слово, произнесенное с Большой Буквы, било Анайю куда-то в мозг, словно крошечный электрический разряд. Сейчас перед ней не было бледного декольте с выпирающими ключицами, поэтому она уставилась на стену и зацепилась взглядом за лампочку на пульте пожарной сигнализации. И отключилась. Речи начальства она уже могла воспроизводить самостоятельно с любого места. «В то время как космические корабли уважаемых предпринимателей уже подлетают к Нос Астра...»

— ...уже подлетают к Нос Астра, наша задача обеспечить максимальную безопасность, что на данный момент...

«...не выполняется в должной степени. Уровень преступности за последние три месяца...»

— ...месяца вырос на одну целую три десятых процента, и из Центрального Управления нам ставят на вид...

«...недостаточно ревностное исполнение обязанностей. Убийство в космопорте снизит наши показатели раскрываемости... проклятье, Ранейя, я же не могу просто запихать ошметки волуса под бордюр!.. и бросит тень на наше отделение...»

— ...что скажется на всех сотрудниках, и на вас — в первую очередь, детектив. Кстати, Анайя, у тебя уже есть версии произошедшего?

За годы службы в полиции Анайя научилась точно улавливать момент, когда Спирохета прекращала читать мораль и переходила к конкретике. Улавливать — и вовремя включаться в разговор, как робот со сработавшим таймером.

— Фактов пока немного, Ранейя. На убийство с целью ограбления не похоже — ничего не взяли, а у него омни-тул дорогой. Возможно, дело в бизнесе. Есть свидетель, работаем с ним. 

— Кто такой?

— Деловой партнер. Вместе возили на Иллиум медикаменты и прочую химию. 

— Так может, это он? Делиться прибылями не захотелось?

— Может. Но пока доказательств нет. Он чем-то очень сильно напуган, этот Питне Фор. 

— Питне Фор, Питне Фор, — протянула Ранейя, и Анайя притихла. Память начальницы давно стала в отделении притчей во языцех. — Питне Фор и химия... Нет, не помню. Что намерены делать, детектив? 

— Изучу содержимое омни-тула убитого. Вдруг появятся зацепки. А там Медотсек должен подогнать результаты экспертизы, может, они что-то прояснят. 

— Хорошо. Действуйте. И придержите этого самого Питне Фора. Если что, ссылайтесь на меня.

— Хорошо, Ранейя.

Спирохета отключилась. Анайя протерла лицо, брезгливо посмотрела на влажную ладонь и мазнула ей по брюкам. Хорошо еще, что Раэлю всегда было плевать, пользуется жена косметикой или нет, а то попробуй прожить с макияжем в такой духоте и к вечеру не превратиться в пугало...

Питне Фор никуда не ушел и ждал Анайю в кабинете. Волусам трудно сгорбиться в своих круглых скафандрах, но Питне именно сгорбился, сжался и как-то поник.

— У меня есть... версия, детектив.

— Ну так поделитесь, — сказала Анайя и махнула Лейне, которая сосредоточенно набивала что-то на клавиатуре. — Принеси воды, мы же тут скоро загнемся все от жажды. 

Когда Лейна скрылась за дверью, Анайя снова повернулась к Питне.

— Ну?

— У моего друга были проблемы с «Затмением». Возможно... возможно, они разозлились на него достаточно сильно, чтобы убить.

— Так. — Анайя достала четвертую сигарету. — Что за проблемы?

«Затмение» Анайя не любила. Конечно, она не любила вообще никакие группировки наемников, которые следовало бы называть организованными бандформированиями. Но «Затмение» почти целиком состояло из азари и вызывало у Анайи, помимо неприязни, еще и стыд. Хотелось уподобиться Спирохете и причитать о нравах современной молодежи. Конечно, в молодости азари стоит перебеситься и поискать приключений на задницу. Но можно отплясывать в клубе, можно пойти в стажеры, как Лейна, а можно, провались оно все, бегать с оружием и стрелять во всех, кто косо посмотрит! Драли таких мало в детстве, вот и выросли... ягодки. 

— Я не знаю точно. Я не водил дел с «Затмением».

— Вы же с Дакни Куром были партнерами. Откуда у него секреты от вас?

— Мы были деловыми партнерами, а не супругами, детектив! И я, и Дакни иногда проворачивали сделки сами по себе и не считали это зазорным. Я не вел дел с «Затмением». Не знаю уж, что он им продал и что их так разозлило.

— Но догадки у вас есть?

— Я не знаю, детектив... Может, Дакни связался с торговлей оружием, может, с боеприпасами. А может, и с наркотиками. Бедный, глупый Дакни Кур...

Питне Фор смотрел Анайе в лицо и старательно и искренне сопел. Анайя поняла: проторчит тут хоть до конца дня, но не скажет ничего больше. Спасибо хоть за наводку на «Затмение».

— Спасибо, Питне, — повторила она вслух. — Вы нам очень помогли.

— Я могу улететь с планеты?

— Боюсь, что нет.

— Детектив, — в невыразительном голосе волуса послышались надрывные нотки, — я в опасности, пока я здесь. «Затмение» убили Дакни, они убьют и меня...

— Но ведь вы же сами сказали, что не имели к их сделке никакого отношения. Или все-таки у «Затмения» зуб и на вас?

— Ах, детектив... — Питне Фор вздохнул. — Разве бандиты из «Затмения» будут разбираться, если они злы? Не стало Дакни Кура, но остался его партнер Питне Фор. Быть может, бац — и не останется и несчастного Питне Фора... Ах, какое же это опасное место — Нос Астра...

Он спрыгнул со слишком высокого для себя стула и побрел к двери, тяжело переступая на коротких ножках.

* * *

— Дария, может ли пестицид стоить полмиллиона за десять баллонов?

— Может. — Дария, химик-аграрий, а заодно давняя приятельница Анайи ничуть не удивилась звонку. Привыкла за годы знакомства. — Если баллоны размером с прогулочную яхту каждый. Или на дне насыпан нулевой элемент. Или...

— Я про реальные сценарии.

— Ну, если мы говорим про среднестатистический, ничем не примечательный пестицид, то никто за него миллионы платить не будет, конечно. А что? Предлагают купить?

— Предлагают продать, — проворчала Анайя и повела затекшими плечами.

Она просидела за столом битых три часа, пока копалась в документах Дакни Кура. Причем полчаса из них пришлось потратить на битву с техподдержкой «Элкосс Комбайн», которые с достойным лучшего применения упорством отказывались выдать детективу полный доступ к документам Дакни до оглашения завещания и оповещения всех наследников господина Кура, что Анайю категорически не устраивало. Пришлось договариваться, объясняться и даже грозить карами небесными и земными, пока «комбайнеры» не соизволили выдать ей право на чтение — без права на редактирование и выполнение банковских операций от имени покойника. Переписка, к сожалению, прояснила мало — похоже, Дакни незадолго до смерти почистил почтовый ящик. Оставались банковские документы и разные мелочи.

— Ну, если какой-то псих предлагает тебе миллионы за пестицид, это выгодная сделка, — засмеялась Дария. 

— Угу. Озолочусь... Спасибо, Дари.

Оставалось понять, что же пройдоха Дакни Кур продал под видом пестицида. И кому. Имя покупателя в накладной ни о чем не говорило Анайе и наверняка было подставным, если сделка и правда была с подвохом. 

Анайя заглянула в пустую кружку на столе. И где, скажите на милость, носило Лейну, которая вышла за водой и не вернулась? Во рту уже образовалась маленькая пустыня, сухой язык шевелился неохотно, как вялый листок. 

Лейна, легка на помине, ворвалась в кабинет, как будто за ней гналась банда.

— Анайя, там!..

— Воды принесла?

— Что? Какой воды? Там такое!

— Значит, не принесла, — вздохнула Анайя. Она сейчас отдала бы табельное оружие за полный стакан. 

— Да просто там!..

— Да что там? Дакни Кур воскрес? Ранейя на столе танцует?

— Там юстициар!

— Так, — сказала Анайя и потянулась за сигаретами.

— Ее зовут Самара, она сказала, что прибыла сюда по делу!

— Да уж не сомневаюсь, что не развеяться... Еще что-то сказала?

— Ой, Анайя, а у нее глаза такие... как вода, а посмотришь...

— Лейна!

Лейна плюхнулась на стул и подобрала ноги под себя, согнувшись в причудливую загогулину. Анайя никогда не могла понять, как девчонка умудрялась сидеть так подолгу и не испытывать неудобств. У самой Анайи в такой позе за десять минут заболело бы все тело и заныли суставы. 

— Давай по порядку, — предложила она.

— Ну, я, значит, сидела в приемной у начальницы космопорта...

— Кофейку, значит, решила выпить, — не выдержала Анайя и щелкнула зажигалкой.

— Что? Да при чем тут кофе?! Туда же сейчас все бегут: и работники, и клиенты, и эти... партнеры деловые. Мы же в доки никого не пускаем, там сейчас такая суматоха, кому-то груз надо получать, кому корабль с техобслуживания забирать! Все орут, все суетятся. Я и решила: может, кто чего видел и проговорится, ну, мало ли, кто мог крутиться у доков.

— Да, — сказала Анайя. — Это ты молодец. Это ты правильно. И что, раскопала что-нибудь?

Лейна от похвалы наставницы расцвела и затараторила еще быстрее. 

— Да почти ничего, разве что один саларианец говорил, что видел накануне тут сразу трех «сестер» из «Затмения», они в доки шли, но вечером-то кто угодно тут еще ходить мог, доки не закрытая территория...

«И тут ‘Затмение’, - подумала Анайя. — Что-то слишком часто их все поминают. Какие счеты у них могли быть к пройдошистому волусу, который продает пестицид за бешеные деньги?»

А не «сестрам» ли он этот пестицид продавал?

Догадки, догадки, никаких фактов.

— А тут дверь открылась, — продолжала Лейна, — и зашла она. Ну, юстициар. Высокая такая. Красивая. И глаза...

«Еще не хватало, — вздохнула про себя Анайя. — Моя стажерка готова влюбиться в юстициара. Нет, волнения чувств бывают полезны, но уж больно объект неподходящий...»

— А как ты поняла, что это юстициар? По глазам?

— Зачем? Она сама сказала. И видно было, что не врет. Вряд ли кто-то осмелился бы подделываться под юстициара, верно? И без очереди прошла в кабинет к начальнице.

— Ты подслушала?

— Конечно, — ничуть не смутилась Лейна, умная девочка. — Самара сказала, что ищет преступницу, которая недавно покинула Иллиум из этого космопорта. Ей помогло бежать «Затмение». 

Снова «Затмение», будь оно неладно. Не космопорт, а целая «сестринская община»...

— Юстициар за этим и явилась к начальнице космопорта?

— Она сказала, что ей нужно название корабля. Но начальница ничего об этом не знала — ну, или притворилась, что не знала. И тогда Самара решила отправиться в доки, потому что там есть склад «Затмения»...

Анайя присвистнула. Чего-то подобного она ожидала, еще когда Лейна упомянула «сестер», которые бродили по космопорту. 

Было бы, конечно, неплохо наведаться на этот склад. Но что бы это дало? Детектив вежливо спросила бы, не знали ли хозяйки некоего Дакни Кура. «Сестры» в голос заверили бы, что никакого Дакни Кура они не видели, не слышали, не знали. Ах, его убили? Какое горе для его родственников, но при чем тут честные азари? Что на складе? Гуманитарная помощь отстающим цивилизациям. Ах, посмотреть? С удовольствием, детектив, но где ваш ордер на обыск? Нету ордера? Тогда просим извинить, но шли бы вы, детектив... в сторону своего участка. Вот и весь разговор.

И не будет никакого ордера, пока у Анайи не будет хотя бы подобия улик...

— И что, эта Самара отправилась в доки? — спросила Анайя, отогнав бесплодные сожаления.

— Собиралась. Я не дождалась, сразу к тебе побежала.

Ну да, ну да, что юстициару какие-то смешные запреты местной полиции. Ей что лента «не пересекать», что праздничная гирлянда. Она сама себе закон и порядок. Но об этом пусть голова болит у «Затмения» и начальницы космопорта. Вряд ли юстициар с красивыми глазами заинтересуется убийством волуса — масштаб не тот... 

Завибрировал собственный омни-тул Анайи. Она бросила взгляд на панель вызова — звонил Медотсек.

— Слушаю.

— Могу ли я услышать самого прекрасного детектива нашей современности?

— А хрен знает, — честно сказала Анайя. — Попробуй для начала ему позвонить, потому что сейчас ты попал на самого задолбанного детектива этого города.

— О, так это ж она и есть! — воскликнул Медотсек. — Клянусь своим сканером, я попал, куда надо!

— Вот спасибо. А если без шуток, у тебя что-то есть?

— Не было бы, не звонил бы. Значит, так. Убийца убил твоего Дакни Кура практически в упор. Дакни не успел ни закрыться, ни попытаться сбежать, следов борьбы никаких. Стреляли из самодельного дробовика с самодельными же зарядами.

— Что еще за мастер-самоделкин? Это точно?

— Так же точно, как то, что я не турианец. Размер дробовика средний — для крогана был бы легковат, для волусов или ворка тяжеловат, а все остальные могли бы пользоваться запросто. Разлет дроби... ну, это тебе неинтересно. А, да. Качество зарядов было на высоте. Не хуже промышленных.

— То есть, — подхватила Анайя, — на бедняка, который таскает с собой собственноручно собранную рухлядь, потому что накопить на фирменное оружие не может, наш убийца не тянет.

— Скорее всего. Либо в последнее время он резко обогатился и на материалы ему хватило, а оружие пока не поменял. 

— Это все?

— А чего ж тебе еще? 

— Имя убийцы и фруктовый тортик. Спасибо, Медотсек.

— Обращайся. Целую ручки.

Медотсек отключился. Анайя откинулась на спинку стула и затушила окурок в пустой кружке, потому что пепельницы тут никто не предусмотрел. 

— Не похоже на «Затмение», — задумчиво сказала она. — У них с самоделками даже младший состав не ходит. Разве что какой-нибудь энтузиаст попался, который любит ковыряться в железе... Но слишком уж часто они сегодня поминаются, да и Питне Фор на них кивает...

— Я бы не верила этому Питне Фору! — Лейна стукнула кулачком по столешнице. — Скользкий он. Думаете, он домой отправился? Как же! Вертится возле участка, на судьбу плачется девочкам...

— Ну, это скорее говорит в его пользу. Преступник возле места преступления крутиться не будет, если только следы не подчищает.

— Я вот еще подумала... Дакни Кура ведь застрелили в упор, так? Значит, он не ждал подвоха. Ну, иначе он побежал бы, или хоть повернулся! А он до последнего не дергался. Значит, он доверял убийце и не боялся. А тот — бац! — и застрелил его. А кому он мог так доверять? Кому он не удивился бы, встретив в аллее? Питне!

В словах Лейны была логика. Если покойник на самом деле вел дела с «Затмением» и вызвал их неудовольствие, он бы испугался наемницы в приметной броне. И уж точно не дал бы приставить себе дуло к животу. А если он не успел понять, что провинился, и не ожидал такого поворота событий? 

— Звучит складно. — Анайя кивнула. — Но ты же слышала Медотсека. Дробовик был слишком тяжелым для волуса. 

— Он мог кого-то нанять. 

— Мог. Но фактов у нас все еще маловато. Что мы знаем? 

Анайя нажала на кнопку омни-тула и над столом повисло голубоватое голографическое поле. Анайя ткнула пальцем в середину и на поверхности загорелась алая точка, под которой появилась надпись «Дакни Кур».

— Дакни Кура убили в аллее, куда он пришел встретиться со своим деловым партнером. 

Еще одно движение пальца — и от красной точки протянулась стрелка к овалу, в котором Анайя коряво написала «Питне Фор». 

— Питне Фор на встречу, по его словам, опоздал и застал Дакни уже мертвым. Питне утверждает, что Дакни за его спиной проворачивал сделки с «Затмением». 

Овал с «Затмением» получился немного ровнее. Анайя подумала и пририсовала к нему лучики. 

— У «Затмения» здесь склад, и сюда же Дакни отгружал какие-то материалы в баллонах под видом пестицида. Совпадение? Возможно. 

«Груз?» — написала Анайя и обвела надпись квадратиком. 

— Еще у нас есть результаты экспертизы, которые подтверждают, что Питне Фор или любой другой волус из него не стрелял. 

— И еще за «Затмением» охотится юстициар, — вставила Лейна.

— Расследует дело, — поправила Анайя, но вписала «юстициар» в верхнем левом углу. — Ну, и остаются всякие непредвиденные возможности. Ограбление... хотя те, у кого хватает денег на качественные заряды, по переулкам обычно не грабят. Маньяки. Семьи у него не было, но могла быть какая-нибудь любовная история...

— У волуса? — хихикнула Лейна.

— Почему нет? Лично знаю нескольких азари, которым нравятся волусы. Говорят, они очень надежные мужья.

Правый верхний угол занял жирный «Х».

— Ничего мы с этим «иксом» не сделаем, — сказала Лейна, придирчиво окинув поле взглядом. — Если это псих, его не просчитаешь, а камер в аллее нет... 

— Значит, будем разрабатывать те версии, где могут быть зацепки. — Анайя соединила пунктиром «Дакни» и «Затмение». — Если сможем доказать, что Дакни поставлял «Затмению» грузы, у нас появятся мотивы. Если нет, можно будет списывать версию.

— Спросить начальницу космопорта? — быстро сообразила Лейна. 

— Именно. 

Омни-тул снова зажужжал. В полной уверенности, что это раскопавший новые подробности Медотсек, Анайя не глядя нажала на кнопку. И прокляла все на свете.

— Нашли мой медальончик? 

Анайя так и не смогла узнать, какая зараза слила ее личный номер потерпевшей Балурии Т’Хол. Если бы узнала, сбросила бы негодяя или негодяйку с самого высокого небоскреба Нос Астра. Или вручила бы контакты этого шутника самой Балурии — и пусть бы общались друг с другом до почернения. 

Упомянутый медальончик содержал в себе фотографию покойного горячо любимого супруга Балурии. Анайя так и не поняла, какая религия запрещала вдове в их информационный век найти другую фотографию. А если уж покойный супруг так ненавидел фотографироваться, что не осталось более ни одного снимка, стоило обращаться с реликвией аккуратнее. Однако Балурия не только умудрилась где-то потерять заветный медальон, который привыкла носить у исстрадавшегося сердца, но еще и не могла сказать даже примерно, где могла оставить свою пропажу. Однако Балурия истово верила в способности полиции перевернуть вверх дном весь Нос Астра, чтобы вернуть бедной вдове ее собственность. Соображения, что медальон давно мог сунуть в карман случайный прохожий, на нее не действовали, и Балурия раз за разом с придыханием и всхлипами уверяла Анайю, что все надежды теперь только на детектива.

— Пока не нашли. — Анайя изо всех старалась не скрипеть зубами. — Ищем.

— Вы моя последняя надежда, детектив, — дрожащим голосом заверила Балурия. — Мне больше не у кого просить вернуть последнее напоминание о моем дорогом Стивене...

Анайя закатила глаза. Если в первую встречу она еще могла сочувствовать несчастной вдове, то сейчас этот дрожащий голос не вызывал в ней ничего, кроме бешенства, пусть и тщательно сдерживаемого.

— Госпожа Т’Хол, сейчас я нахожусь не на рабочем месте, и...

— Так вы приступили к поискам?!

— Да, — сдалась Анайя. — Бегаю по городу, ищу ваш медальон. Пока только три квартала обошла, дальше иду.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, сбросила вызов. Лейна на своем месте давилась смехом. Анайя послала ей мрачный взгляд.

— Будешь хохотать — пошлю тебя за этим проклятым медальоном. Отличная работа для стажерки. Так вот, что касается начальницы космопорта...

Однако заканчивать фразу Анайе не пришлось. Начальница космопорта зашла к ним сама. Макияж в сине-зеленых тонах был размазан — еще бы, в такую жару, — уголок левого глаза мелко подрагивал. У нее сегодня выдался насыщенный день. Анайя свернула их с Лейной рабочее поле. 

— Детектив, — начальница не стала размениваться на приветствия, — как долго еще вы намерены держать оцепление на территории?

— Столько, сколько потребует расследование, — отозвалась Анайя, лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить имя собеседницы. Тирелла? Тирия? 

— При всем уважении к закону и полиции, детектив, я настаиваю, чтобы вы как можно скорее сняли оцепление. Вы блокируете работу целого транспортного узла, разве вы этого не понимаете?

— Я понимаю, что в вашем транспортном узле... — «Тейри? Тирра?» — ...было совершено убийство. 

На самом деле труп волуса давно забрала труповозка, да и Медотсек со своим сканером изучил всю аллею, разве что языком не вылизал. Но Анайя не хотела торопиться. В ее практике был случай, когда эксперты обнаружили важную улику только через сутки после совершения преступления, а до тех пор ее упорно обходили или перешагивали. Кроме того, Питне Фор, который крутился и ныл возле ленты оцепления, не давал Анайе покоя. Вряд ли его хобби было доводить полицейских. Что он хотел найти? Забрать? Нет, пускать кого попало по аллее не следовало...

— У вас же есть целый отдел логистики, — сказала Анайя. — Неужели вы не можете открыть запасные маршруты? Я же не оцепляю ваши доки!

— Сотрудники отдела логистики на плановом медицинском осмотре. Мы хотели завершить все обязательные процедуры до начала экономического форума, когда здесь начнется столпотворение. Кто же мог подумать, что произойдет... все это.

— А что, вызвать их с медосмотра нельзя?

Мрачный взгляд был Анайе ответом. Ну да, ну да. Это же надо звонить в клинику, срочно отзывать сотрудников, а деньги за незавершенный осмотр никто не вернет, да еще потом придется повторять «обязательные процедуры», а за них надо платить заново...

— Я рассчитывала на разумный компромисс, детектив, но я вижу, что вы не склонны уступать. Видимо, мне придется связаться с вашим начальством и сообщить, что вы из каких-то туманных соображений препятствуете нашей нормальной деятельности...

— Послушайте, Террия, — от раздражения Анайя даже вспомнила нужное имя, — у вас на территории этой ночью волуса разорвали на мелкие клочки, его размазало по всей аллее! У ваших доков бродят наемницы из «Затмения», и каждая первая из них однажды сядет, если останется жива, это я гарантирую! Вас, провались все, посетила юстициар, а вы ходите и ноете, что исполнение закона не дает вам работать! Вы в своем уме?!

— Террия просто переживает за свое дело, — раздался от дверей мягкий голос. — Хотя это, конечно, не является оправданием для нарушений закона. 

Анайя повернула голову.

Ну да. Ну да. 

Точеные скулы. Прозрачные глаза. На тонком носу и под глазами неожиданно наивные крапушки. Декольте красной формы юстициара больше открывает, чем скрывает пышную грудь, хотя и оставляет простор для воображения. На поясе внушительных размеров кобура. Неудивительно, что Лейна так встрепенулась. Будь Анайя лет на триста помоложе, она бы ах! Она бы ух. Ухнула бы в глупую влюбленность, как пить дать. Возможно, даже чего-то добилась — триста лет назад у нее неплохо получались все эти ритуальные танцы и наглости хватило бы и на флирт с юстициаром. Вот только тогда она не знала: иногда бывает нужно, чтобы после отвратительного дня с задержанием, с пальбой, с допросом задержанных кто-то помог тебе дома расстегнуть куртку и снять сапоги, потому что тебя уже не держат ноги, и пальцы на руках отказываются шевелиться. И этот кто-то — наверняка не юстициар, потому что у юстициаров хватает дел без того, чтобы сидеть в квартире и ждать какую-то полицейскую.

«Когда эта катавасия закончится, позвоню Раэлю», — пообещала себе Анайя.

— Детектив, — произнесла Самара, если Лейна правильно запомнила имя, — я уведомляю вас, что мое расследование требует пройти на территорию, которая в настоящее время оцеплена вашими сотрудницами. 

— Благодарю, юстициар. — Анайя кивнула. Ее благодарность была искренней. Самара могла и не предупредить. Могла напрямую пойти через заграждения, а если бы среди девочек нашлась особенно ревностная блюстительница закона и порядка, началась бы драка. А Анайе вовсе не хотелось так глупо терять бойцов.

— Пост номер один, — сказала она в микрофон омни-тула, — к вам направляется юстициар Самара. Пропустите ее и не вздумайте препятствовать расследованию.

— Благодарю за содействие, детектив. — Самара на миг склонила увенчанную диадемой голову. Она даже не удивилась тому, что Анайя знала ее имя. Наверное, уверена была, что новость о прибытии юстициара уже разлетелась по всему космопорту. Анайя даже пожалела, что на самом деле знала. 

Самара вышла, постукивая высокими каблуками. Анайя бы в такой обуви сломала ногу, не дойдя до порога. Как юстициары ловят преступников в сапогах, которые больше похожи на часть костюма стриптизерши?

— Вот видите, Террия, что творится, — сказала она. — Есть только один способ сделать так, чтобы мы обе отсюда поскорее убрались. Завершить наши расследования. Кстати, вы можете этому поспособствовать. Скажите, покойный Дакни Кур вывозил свои товары из космопорта или сгружал у вас на складе?

— Я не помню каждого торговца, но могу запросить данные в базе. — К чести Террии, она быстро соображала, когда споры ни к чему не приведут. — Отправлю вам, детектив.

— Вы нам очень поможете.

Чтобы выйти, Террии пришлось сдвинуть с места Лейну, которая застыла в дверях и смотрела вслед юстициару.

— Какая она...

— Кто, Террия? — Анайя сделала вид, что не поняла.

— Да при чем тут!.. Самара, конечно.

— Красивая, — признала очевидное Анайя. — Подбери слюни, уже до пола распустила. Юстициарам важнее всего их кодекс. Если кодекс потребует от нее тебя убить, не сомневайся, она это сделает. 

— Не потребует, — возразила надувшаяся Лейна — обиделась на «слюни до пола». — Я же закон не нарушаю.

— Вот спасибо. Лучше бы ты на него поработала. Возьми омни-тул Дакни Кура и просмотри адресную книгу. Это к вопросам отчаянной страсти и лютой ненависти. Посмотри, нет ли там кого интересного. Позвони, скажи, что покойник — уже покойник. Реакцию проверь. Ну, все как обычно.

— Он же торговец, у него этих контактов тысячи! 

— В доставку пиццы и бронирование отелей можешь не звонить, так и быть.

С гримасой «я вас, конечно, люблю, но все равно ненавижу» Лейна взяла омни-тул и уселась в углу, как обычно, заведя ногу едва ли не за ухо. Анайя усмехнулась про себя и сделала поток воздуха из кондиционера сильнее. Подступил самый пик жары, и Анайя посочувствовала девочкам, которые находились на посту у оцепления. Но ничего, смена не бесконечна...

Сама она подключилась к камерам видеонаблюдения и приступила к просмотру файлов за последние сутки. В аллее, конечно, никаких камер не стояло — это было бы подарком судьбы, но на других записях вполне мог найтись их красавец или красотка с нестандартным дробовиком. К сожалению, пока еще нельзя было сказать «нестандартный дробовик» и наслаждаться подборкой подходящих кадров. «Байнери Хеликс» вроде бы разрабатывала искусственный интеллект, однако полицейским приходилось по старинке ломать глаза.

В углу Лейна то включала голос «офицера при исполнении», то подпускала слезного сочувствия, то становилась вежливой, как ВИ. Анайя готова была поклясться, что девчонка получает удовольствие от процесса. Вот и отлично, лишь бы не заигралась. Обзвон результатов пока не давал, иначе Лейна поспешила бы похвастаться.

Анайе тоже хвастаться было нечем. И за два часа вглядывания в экран достижений не прибавилось, если не считать того, что она заметила нескольких наемниц «Затмения» на записи. Но наемницам, увы, тоже можно ходить по космопортам. Кроме того, большинство прибывающих и улетающих если и имели при себе оружие, то прятали его в чехлы — все-таки в космопорт явились, а не на стрельбище. Попробуй, разгляди, что там под чехлом: стандартная винтовка, нестандартный дробовик или вообще музыкальный инструмент! Был однажды казус: задержали человеческого скрипача, который шел с футляром на концерт. Уж больно похож был на одного рецидивиста, зараза...

Анайя разогнула спину и, поморщившись, потерла мерзко занывшую поясницу. Пока она ковырялась, солнце Иллиума успело опуститься ниже, лучи пробивались сквозь жалюзи и ложились желто-оранжевыми полосками на стену. Пустая кружка была наполовину забита окурками, в воздухе плавали клубы сизого дыма. «Хорошо, что у Лейны нет аллергии, — рассеянно подумала Анайя, — и что здесь никто не ставил пожарную сигнализацию...» 

— Некто Турне Брад считает, что Дакни Куру, сволочи и проходимцу, давно стоило под землю провалиться и сгореть в слое магмы, — вяло доложила Лейна, завершив очередной вызов. — Включаем в список подозреваемых?

— Вряд ли. — Анайя вздохнула. — Обычно преступники не радуются так открыто. Но, может, он гениальный актер. Запиши...

Ее собственный улов составили три подозрительных личности — и никто из них не состоял в «Затмении». Как раз «сестры»-то оружие носили открыто, едва ли не под нос подсовывали окружающим, и ничего нестандартного в их экипировке Анайя не заметила. Ее внимание привлекли турианец с темно-коричневым чехлом за спиной, человек с продолговатым свертком, в котором можно было спрятать дробовик, и совсем еще молоденькая азари, которая несла длинный, по виду жесткий футляр. Что ж, теперь хотя бы можно было включить распознавание лиц и поставить записи на обработку — пусть компьютер проследит путь этих троих, отыскивая их на всех доступных файлах. 

Анайя потянулась, повертела головой вправо и влево; после долгого сидения в одной позе тело слушалось неохотно, как будто с запозданием. Когда Анайя шла в полицию, она готовилась бегать за преступниками по крышам и подворотням, но никто не предупредил ее, что у полицейской должны быть не только быстрые ноги, меткий глаз и живой ум, но и задница из титана, чтобы можно было просиживать за рабочим столом часами. 

Звякнул омни-тул. Анайя проверила список входящих и довольно улыбнулась: Террия сдержала слово и прислала требуемую информацию. Дакни Кур выгружал свои товары на местный склад, который был зарегистрирован на некую Шакану Т’Нулан. 

— Интересно, кто такая эта Шакана, — заметила Лейна. Анайя бы и на допросе не смогла показать, когда и как стажерка умудрилась пробраться ей за спину и прочесть сообщение из-за плеча. 

— Лейна! Тебя не учили, что подглядывать некультурно?

— Это в целях сбора информации и ускорения коммуникации! 

— Это вас такому в школе полиции учили? А ну брысь на свое место! Шакана Т’Нулан — одна из капитанов «Затмения». 

— Значит, все-таки «Затмение»? — Глаза Лейны округлились.

— А я-то надеялась, что без них обошлось. — Анайя вздохнула. — Но, сама понимаешь, это пока не улики. Ладно, если уж тебе не сидится на месте, давай посмотрим на увлекательные похождения посетителей с чехлами. 

Компьютер закончил обработку видео и выдал детективу три отдельных дорожки — по одной на каждую подозрительную личность. Ни одной из этих склеек не дали бы приз кинофестиваля «Звезды Тессии» за лучшую операторскую работу — кадры дергались, ракурсы то и дело менялись, и от рывков, скачков и мельтешения начинало подташнивать, хотя Анайя была не новичком. Лейне все было нипочем — молодость...

Турианец с чехлом встретил в зале прибытия турианку с такой же раскраской на лице, как у него, сладкая парочка нежно потерлась лбами и удалилась под ручку, никуда не заворачивая. Человек сначала отправился на таможню, где долго и нудно — у Анайи успели отдохнуть глаза — препирался с оператором, а затем ушел в сторону гейта на посадку и, видимо, улетел. А вот с азари определенной картины не складывалось. Кажется, девчонка успела покрутиться в каждом открытом для посещения зале, перекусить в кафетерии, повертеться у складов, со скучающим видом потолкаться в зале для встречающих, с кем-то поговорить у административных зданий... Во время убийства она находилась вне досягаемости камер. Теоретически могла быть в той самой аллее... а могла еще как минимум в трех местах, если судить по ее перемещениям. 

— А вдруг это «сестра» из «Затмения», просто без формы? — предположила Лейна?

— Вряд ли. — Анайя покачала головой. — Они своей формой гордятся, не удивлюсь, если спят в ней и моются...

Что-то еще вертелось в голове у Анайи при упоминании формы «Затмения», что-то важное, но ей не дали додумать мысль до конца. На сей раз — ее собственное начальство.

— Да, Ранейя, — сказала Анайя, приняв вызов. 

— Детектив, — проскрипела Спирохета, — почему вы не доложили, что в космопорте юстициар?

И кто, скажите на милость, их сдал? Анайя покосилась на Лейну, но та сделала большие глаза и помотала головой.

«Террия, — подумала Анайя. — И информацию прислала, и руководству пожаловалась. Везде успела».

— Юстициар ведет свое расследование, Ранейя, — осторожно сказала она, — и оно никак не связано с...

— Детектив! В преддверии Экономического Форума мы как стражи закона и порядка в Нос Астра не можем допустить возникновения межрасовых инцидентов...

«Каких еще межрасовых инцидентов? Если Самаре нужно ‘Затмение’, то все останется нашим маленьким азарийским секретом».

— ...и мы не можем игнорировать появление юстициара на подведомственной нам территории!

Анайя не игнорировала. Равно как и Террия. А уж как не игнорировала Лейна... Но объяснять это Ранейе было все равно что задерживать серийного убийцу, имея при себе только водяной пистолетик.

— Вы меня поняли, детектив?

— Я поняла, матриарх Ранейя. Я не буду препятствовать расследованию юстициара Самары, чтобы оно завершилось как можно скорее и не возникло нежелательных инцидентов.

— Нет, вы не поняли, детектив... — сказала вдруг Ранейя усталым голосом. — Держите меня в курсе дела. При любом изменении обстановки — докладывать!

— Слушаюсь.

— Отбой.

— А что имела в виду Спи... то есть матриарх Ранейя? — спросила Лейна, когда Анайя сбросила звонок. — Про то, что нельзя игнорировать и все такое?

— Очевидно, мы не должны позволить Самаре убить кого-то из другой расы. 

— А... как? Она же юстициар!

Анайя уже открыла рот, чтобы объяснить, как, но тут в кабинет ворвался с шумом и пыхтением главный свидетель, он же подозреваемый, он же заноза в заднице — короче, Питне Фор.

— Детектив, это просто нелепо! Я целый день провел в этом космопорте и так и не получил от вас разрешения на вылет!

— Питне, я вроде бы не запрещала вам отправиться домой и не заставляла сидеть в космопорте. 

— Домой? Чтобы меня там встретили пулей в голову?! Детектив, у вас есть хоть какая-то программа защиты свидетелей?

— Есть, но вы же не сообщаете нам ничего конкретного. Одни подозрения и никаких фактов. 

— Я сказал вам про «Затмение»!

— Вы сказали, что Дакни Кур торговал с «Затмением». С ними торгует четверть предпринимателей на Иллиуме. 

— Когда я умру, детектив, — в Питне Форе определенно пропадал талант драматического актера, — вы вспомните этот разговор и пожалеете о своей жестокости. А пока я растворюсь в сумерках и буду оплакивать своего друга. 

«В каких сумерках?» — не поняла Анайя, но бросила взгляд в окно и поняла: и верно, в сумерках. Вот так и не заметишь, как жизнь пройдет. Вся тысяча лет, если она доживет, конечно.

— Будьте так любезны. 

Однако Питне не ушел. Наоборот, он сделал шажок к столу и сказал, понизив голос:

— Я понимаю, детектив, вы ждете от меня содействия. Но содействие тоже можно оказывать по-разному... даже если я буду далеко отсюда, оно может быть значительным... вы понимаете меня?

— Вот нахал! — не выдержала Лейна. Питне грозно засопел.

— Питне, — ласково сказала Анайя, — лучшее содействие вы окажете полиции, если все вспомните. А если еще раз додумаетесь предложить мне взятку, у меня будут все основания задержать вас, и тогда вы еще долго отсюда не улетите.

— И в мыслях не было, детектив...

— Хорошо, что мы поняли друг друга. 

— Но вы все равно творите произвол!

Анайю все еще слегка мутило после просмотра видеозаписей, и она покачнулась, когда поднималась на ноги. Но, должно быть, вид у нее все равно был внушительный, потому что Питне попятился к дверям, судорожно втягивая воздух в фильтры скафандра. 

— Господин Питне Фор. Я офицер полиции при исполнении. — Анайя наступала на онемевшего волуса, а тот пятился и пятился под ее взглядом. — У меня есть все полномочия запрещать вам покидать Нос Астра как главному подозреваемому в убийстве Дакни Кура. Можете жаловаться. Можете обвинять меня. Имеете право. Но пока обстоятельства этого дела не прояснятся, все рейсы из всех портов для вас закрыты, смиритесь с этим!

— Я... Я понял, детектив.

Анайя потерла висок кончиками пальцев. Нельзя так распускаться, даже если свидетель — не свидетель, а посланное богиней наказание. Питне был еще не так плох.

Она подняла глаза и столкнулась взглядом с человеком, который стоял у ограждения. Минуту назад его там не было. Фонари ярко освещали его белую броню, в которой было впору не по космопортам гулять, а брать штурмом пиратские базы. Поняв, что его заметили, человек улыбнулся, показав ровные зубы. Приветливая улыбка и дружелюбное выражение странным образом контрастировали с его вооружением — Анайя еще не видела такого арсенала, развешанного на одном человеке. Богиня, кажется, там был даже гранатомет.

Точно.

Гранатомет.

Только гранометчика Анайе и не хватало для полного счастья. 

С некоторым усилием оторвав взгляд от этой боевой машины, Анайя рассмотрела его спутников, которых, потрясенная грантометом, сначала проигнорировала. А зря. Чутье подсказывало, что любой из них мог устроить крупную заварушку. Брюнетка в белом костюме, который обтягивал ее фигуру не хуже одежек танцовщиц в клубах, тоже улыбалась, но так холодно, что лучше бы и не пробовала. После дружелюбного оскала ее спутника вежливая гримаса брюнетки действовала, как контрастный душ. Рядом с ней хранящий бесстрастное выражение лица саларианец, у которого был сломан один рог — особая примета, автоматически отметила Анайя, — казался воплощением радушия.

— Детектив, — окликнул Анайю человек с гранатометом, — разрешите отнять пару минут вашего времени? Мое имя Шепард, ВКС Альянса.

И добавил скромно после паузы:

— Спектр.

Да мог бы и не пояснять уже...

Имя Шепарда прогремело на всю галактику два с лишним года назад во время нападения на Цитадель. Говорили даже, что Совет обязан ему жизнью. Еще, правда, говорили, что он умер, так что цена слухам была невысока. 

— О чем вы хотели поговорить?

— У меня есть информация, что в этот космопорт прибыла юстициар Самара и отправилась на территорию, которую оцепили ваши люди... азари, — поправился он и смущенно улыбнулся.

Улыбка у него все-таки была славная.

— Так и было. Самара ведет свое расследование.

— Можно ли пройти на оцепленную территорию?

«А если я скажу, что нет, расстреляешь меня из гранатомета?» — чуть не ляпнула Анайя. Юстициар и Спектр на одной территории — вот уж не было печали. Анайя безмерно уважала юстициаров, как любая законопослушная азари. У них был кодекс, который они всегда соблюдали. Они погружались порой на такое дно, куда не каждый преступник рисковал сунуть нос, и выходили оттуда незапятнанными. Но помимо восхищения, в душе у простых смертных юстициары вызывали дрожь и оторопь. Не стыдно бояться того, кто вправе тебя расстрелять. А уж Спектры Анайе всегда казались подозрительными. Нельзя давать такую власть тем, кто не связан ничем, кроме присяги. Анайя очень сомневалась, что ни у одного из них не возникало искушение действовать не по закону, а как левая пятка подскажет. А теперь в их ряды еще и стали принимать людей. Богиня, куда катится мир?

— А зачем вам потребовалась Самара? — с подозрением спросила она. Перед ее внутренним взором загорелись огромные буквы, сложившись в надпись «МЕЖРАСОВЫЙ ИНЦИДЕНТ». Под этими буквами светилась бегущая строка заголовка: «Спектр-человек и юстициар азари расстреляли друг друга в космопорте! Полиция бездействовала!»

После такого — табельное на стол и вон из тесных рядов органов правопорядка.

— Я не собираюсь приносить вам лишние проблемы, детектив, — мягко сказал Шепард. — Я нахожусь на миссии и хочу пригласить Самару присоединиться ко мне. 

Анайя чуть не поперхнулась. Губа не дура — позвать в команду юстициара! Но хотя бы битва гигантов на ее территории отменялась. И на том спасибо.

— Это возможно. — Не дура же она, чтобы мешать Спектру. — Но должна предупредить, что, если она производит задержание, там может быть опасно.

Брюнетка хмыкнула, как будто детектив сказала что-то очень смешное. Шепард посмотрел на нее с легкой укоризной.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, детектив. А почему территория оказалась оцепленной?

Анайя в двух словах описала ситуацию. Человеку, который готов был удалиться отсюда с юстициаром на буксире, она позволила бы несколько больше, чем обычному смертному. В том числе узнать некоторые подробности расследования. 

— Жертва — волус, — неожиданно сказал однорогий саларианец. — Личная вражда? Слишком приметное место. Много охраны. Рискованно. Логичнее было бы дома. Можно было бы выдать за несчастный случай. Практиковал. Эффективно. Бизнес?..

— Мордин, — аккуратно прервал Шепард этот поток красноречия, пока Анайя только хлопала глазами. Практиковал? Что он там практиковал, мать его саларианскую?! — У детектива наверняка есть своя версия, а у нас мало времени. Идемте. Спасибо за помощь, детектив.

— Обращайтесь, — буркнула Анайя, подавив желание отвесить церемонный поклон.

Она дала команду охране на посту и не возвращалась в офис, пока не проводила взглядом странную троицу. Троица аккуратно пересекла заградительные линии и скрылась в аллее. 

Дурдом на выезде. 

Но кое-что в словах подозрительного саларианца показалось ей разумным. Дакни Кура убили слишком уж... демонстративно? Богиня, да ошметки по всей аллее раскидало! И пусть аллея космопорта была не самым оживленным местом, но и на тайный темный переулок не тянула. Убийца не мог не понимать, что труп обнаружат быстро. Ему было все равно? Или он и вовсе рассчитывал на это? Этакая акция?

Такая демонстративность была очень в духе «Затмения». И снова никаких надежных улик, зараза! 

Анайя, задумавшись, открыла дверь, и на нее обрушился водопад вопросов Лейны.

— Анайя, а кто это был? В белой броне? И почему его пропустили за оцепление? Он из службы безопасности?

Анайя готова была поклясться, что что во время их с Шепардом разговора Лейна не покидала кабинет и не выходила даже на порог. Можно было подумать, что глаза у нее на стебельках и способны выдвигаться не хуже перископов.

— Еще безопасников нам тут не хватало! Это Шепард.

— Шепа-ард?!

Лейну как ветром сдуло. Анайя только головой покачала — никакой дисциплины у девчонки, зато явная склонность к преклонению перед героями. Ничего, с годами выветрится... А сейчас отсутствие стажерки Анайю более чем устраивало: появление Шепарда наверняка тянуло на «изменение обстановки». Стоило доложить, что ситуация уже практически разрешилась, поберечь нервы начальства.

— Ранейя, сюда явился Шепард, тот самый знаменитый Спектр-человек. Он намерен забрать Самару с собой, так что никаких проблем не должно возникнуть.

На том конце долго молчали, и слышен был только треск помех.

— Ранейя?.. Матриарх Ранейя!

— Я тебя слышу, — раздался голос. Нормальный. Усталый. — Очень плохо, детектив.

— Почему? Вполне себе...

— Помолчи. 

И сама снова затихла. Секунды текли. Анайя удивленно моргнула. Бледную Спирохету не могла выбить из колеи даже бомбардировка, что же на сей раз пошло не так?

— Начальство, — сказала наконец Спирохета, — опасается инцидентов. Проклятый форум, чтоб его. Мы же гордимся своим статусом. У нас же все должно быть безупречно. Бляди. 

Анайя молчала и даже дышать стала реже.

— Они настаивали, чтобы мы задержали юстициара. 

— Но...

— Я сказала, что это не требуется, — продолжала Ранейя. — Что огласки в любом случае не будет. Террия в курсе выбранной линии поведения. Все готовы были к содействию. Но Спектр... да еще человек. Это все меняет. У нас нет инструментов влияния на Тактическую Разведку.

— Вы же не хотите сказать... — Анайя облизала губы. Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне Тучанки.

— Тебе придется задержать юстициара Самару, — сказала Ранейя. — Не допустить никаких... происшествий. 

— Это приказ? — тупо спросила Анайя, глядя в стену.

— Это приказ, — сухо подтвердила Ранейя. И добавила после паузы: — Мне жаль, детектив Анайя.

Омни-тул пискнул, оповещая об окончании разговора. Анайя поднялась, взяла кружку и как сомнамбула вышла в коридор. Налила в кружку воды из кулера, посмотрела на всплывшие окурки, выплеснула в мусоросборник. Налила снова и жадно выхлебала воду вместе с остатками пепла.

Представительница закона должна задержать воплощение закона. Очень смешно. Сначала. А потом может стать очень не смешно всему космопорту, но напыщенным стервам из верхушки Управления то ли это не ясно, то ли просто плевать. Иллиум заботится о своем имидже и должен демонстрировать полную готовность не допустить нежелательные инциденты!

— Он ушел! — Лейна вихрем ворвалась в здание. — Девочки сказали, он торопился!

— А ты думала, он останется и устроит автограф-сессию? — Анайя усмехнулась и отлепилась от стены, к которой успела прислониться. — Остаешься тут, мне нужно прогуляться.

— А куда?

— Много будешь знать — быстро станешь матриархом. Начни пока отчет по обзвону контактов Дакни Кура.

Лейна наморщила нос, но против прямого приказа возразить не посмела. Анайя кивнула сама себе и отправилась к оцеплению.

Когда она пересекала светящуюся ленту, позвонил Медотсек.

— Ты закончила или как всегда? Как раз проезжаю мимо. Вызывали поблизости. Скучно. Самоубийство. Может, прервешься на кофе?

— Ага, — сказала Анайя. — Сейчас юстициара арестую — и вперед.

— Аначка, что-то к концу дня твои шутки становятся совсем мрачными.

— Если б шутки... Это, Медотсек, наша прекрасная жизнь.

— Погоди. — Его голос стал напряженным. — Ты серьезно? Ранейя послала тебя...

— Ранейя послала меня. Это да. Уж послала так послала. 

— Раэль меня убьет.

— Ты-то здесь при чем? — фыркнула Анайя и тут же вскинулась: — Только не смей ничего говорить Раэлю! У него сердце слабое. Может, обойдется еще.

— Ты уж постарайся, чтобы обошлось, Аначка. 

— Изо всех сил. Ладно, все, не могу говорить.

На самом деле говорить было можно. Другое дело, что не слишком хотелось. По дороге Анайя насчитала не меньше десятка трупов. Все — азари, все из «Затмения». Медотсек бы восстановил точную картину произошедшего, но и без него было ясно: «сестры» старались задержать кого-то, кто задерживаться не собирался. Судя по развороченной грудной клетке одной из наемниц, вряд ли это была Самара. И по ожогам на лице другой. И по пятнам какой-то зеленой дряни на лице третьей. 

«Твою же человеческую мать, Шепард, что это за бойня?» — думала Анайя, поспешно закуривая, чтобы справиться с тошнотой.

Какими бы надутыми стервами ни были начальницы в Управлении, но боялись они не зря. В космопорте стоило ждать крупного межрасового инцидента. С участием представителей, чтоб их, трех входящих в Совет рас. 

Анайя почувствовала прилив злобы. Да, за валяющихся вокруг наемниц она и кредита бы не дала, они наверняка при жизни были редкостными суками, и она при первой же возможности упекла их за решетку. Но с миром, где даже редкостных сук расстреливают без суда и следствия химическими патронами, явно было что-то не порядке. Потому что не должен один человек с парой друзей, пусть он даже трижды любимчик Совета, так запросто убивать других, как будто он сам себе закон. 

Злость придала Анайе сил, и она перестала напоминать себе колышущееся желе, в которое превратилась после разговора с Ранейей. Она исполняла закон, ей отдали приказ, и он был не из тех, которые можно закрыть и сделать вид, что не прочла. Широким шагом Анайя пошла дальше.

Самару и Шепарда она застала за светской беседой над свежим трупом. У наемницы была сломана шея, и Анайя подозревала, что на сей раз здесь не обошлось без биотики.

«Вот и ты тут так ляжешь», — мелькнула непрошеная и очень противная мысль.

— ...но сначала мне нужно закончить мое расследование, — произнесла Самара. Ага, значит, в теории она была не против Шепарда и его спутников. Ее дело, хотя на ее месте Анайя мчалась бы прочь от этой веселой компании на второй космической. 

Увы, она была не на месте Самары, а как раз наоборот, на месте той, которой предстояло Самару арестовать. Менее завидную роль стоило еще поискать.

— Вот с этим у нас как раз проблемы, — мрачно сказала она. — Юстициар... мое начальство настаивает на том, чтобы задержать вас.

Самара обернулась. В прозрачных глазах не было ни злости, ни недоумения, ни предвкушения, но Анайя поняла: смерть близка, — так же ясно, как если бы это было сказано вслух. Исход задержания был кристально ясен. По меркам азари Анайя была слабым биотиком, а юстициар наверняка обращалась с пистолетом не хуже, чем полицейский детектив. Слова «вы арестованы» означали приговор. И отнюдь не Самаре.

— Вы... — начала Анайя.

— Хм-м, — подал голос однорогий приятель Шепарда, — полицейская задерживает юстициара. С одной стороны закон. С другой кодекс. Противостояние? Любопытно. Будет убийство. 

«Да он же гребаный маньяк», — содрогнулась Анайя и сбилась. 

— Это правда? — спросил Шепард. 

— Детектив выполняет свой долг, — сказала Самара, и Анайя легко склонила голову в знак согласия. Ей вовсе не хотелось что-то там разъяснять любопытствующим. Хоть бы отвернулись, проявили деликатность! — По приказу начальства.

— Но это же несправедливый приказ, вы можете его не выполнять.

От неожиданности Анайя разорвала контакт взглядов и обернулась к Шепарду. Он же вроде был военным, нет? Как он выжил в армии с такими... цветочными взглядами? Тот еще нежный бутон с гранатометом...

— Шепард, я запомню эти слова и верну их вам, когда ваш приказ покажется мне слишком... эксцентричным. Опять, — заметила брюнетка.

— Миранда, разве я вас посылал на верную смерть, да еще не оправданную хоть какими-то рациональными соображениями?

Анайя поняла, что разговор уходит куда-то не в ту сторону и начинает напоминать семейную сцену из глупой комедии. Глубоко вздохнув, она собралась с силами и снова посмотрела в лицо Самаре. 

— Вы...

— А если я помогу вам с расследованием, Самара? Узнаю название корабля, на котором сбежала эта ваша преступница? — опять вмешался Шепард. У Анайи дернулся уголок глаза, и она готова была поклясться, что у юстициара, словно у ее собственного отражения в зеркале, мелко дрогнуло веко. 

В памяти всплыл дурацкий старый анекдот про крогана: «Он спросил: разрешите, я вас перебью? И перебил...»

С учетом гранатомета было совсем не смешно. 

На сей раз глаза первой отвела Самара, и Анайя невольно выдохнула с облегчением, словно ее только что держали за горло ледяными пальцами и вдруг отпустили. Она покосилась на свидетелей. Маньяк Мордин почесывал единственный рог и выглядел довольным жизнью. А вот выражение лица Миранды показалось Анайе очень знакомым, хотя эту женщину она сегодня увидела впервые. Черные брови изогнулись арками, голубые глаза закатились, рот приоткрылся... и Анайя вдруг поняла. Точно такое же лицо делал Раэль, когда его любимая жена сообщала, что ей нужно заступить на дежурство в выходной — извини, дорогой, служба. Вот просто один в один, даром что саларианцы и люди совсем не похожи. Шепард же безмятежно улыбался.

Ассоциации с семейной сценой стали ярче. 

— Вы и в самом деле готовы взяться за это, коммандер? — в прохладном голосе Самары мелькнуло удивление.

— Да, если потом вы присоединитесь ко мне. Услуга за услугу. 

Самара помедлила секунду и кивнула.

— Я могу приостановить свое расследование до конца дня и остаться в полицейском участке. Но потом я вынуждена буду продолжить свои поиски, если вы не сможете ничего добиться. 

«И всему участку конец», — закончила про себя Анайя.

— Думаю, нам стоит вернуться на ваше рабочее место, детектив, — сказала Самара и пошла по переулку, аккуратно переступая на высоких каблуках через покореженную арматуру и трупы «сестер». Анайя потащилась за ней, как на поводке. Внезапно накатившая слабость ударила в ноги, и Анайе казалось, что она перемещается на резиновых подпорках или ханарьих щупальцах.

Она не смогла бы взглянуть Самаре в глаза в третий раз.

— Детектив Анайя, — окликнул Шепард, — может, дадите наводку, откуда лучше всего начать?

Губы Анайи расползлись в широкую улыбку.

— По космопорту ходит некий Питне Фор. Он осведомлен о делах «Затмения». Думаю, он с радостью поделится с вами сведениями.

  
* * *

Лейна не теряла времени зря и не только закончила свою часть отчета, но и заказала еду с доставкой, так что их временный полицейский участок пропах специями сверху донизу. Когда Анайя и Самара вошли, а точнее — нырнули в это облако запахов, Анайя почувствовала, как рот наполняется слюной. В последний раз она ела утром. Безнадежно испортив удовольствие от завтрака шумной ссорой.

— Анайя, — прочавкала Лейна. Перед ней слева лежал датапад, а справа стояла открытая коробочка, из которой Лейна таскала кусочки мяса в карамели. — Я тут просмотрела записи с камер и...

Тут она подняла голову и ойкнула. Самара изучала ее взглядом, но Анайе показалось, что это скорее доброжелательный интерес.

— А... о... добрый вечер, — пролепетала Лейна и слизнула с губы карамельную крошку. — А почему...

— Юстициар Самара останется какое-то время здесь, — пришла на помощь Анайя. 

— Надеюсь, у вас нет возражений. — В негромком голосе Самары явственно прозвучала насмешка, но незлая. 

— О... нет, конечно же, нет! Хотите ассорти в карамели? То есть не из этой коробки! Я вовсе не... Я имела в виду: из неоткрытой...

— Благодарю. — Самара улыбнулась. — Думаю, будет лучше, если вы разделите ужин с детективом. Я пока предамся медитации. Приятного аппетита.

Она прошла за перегородку и устроилась на узком парапете. Лейна смотрела ей вслед, как завороженная.

— Что у тебя с записями? — напомнила Анайя и поспешно вскрыла ближайшую коробочку, чуть не сорвав ноготь. От волны запаха у нее даже голова закружилась, и пришлось скорее впиться зубами в мясо, пока до голодного обморока не дошло. От переживаний у Анайи всегда разыгрывался аппетит.

— С записями?.. А. Да. Я тут проследила за нашим другом Питне Фором. Так вот, врал он бессовестно, что не имел никаких дел с «Затмением»! Он же сказал, что это Дакни Кур с ними торговал, так? А сам в день его смерти разговаривал с «сестрами»!

— А ну-ка, покажи, — невнятно пробормотала Анайя и выхватила следующий кусок из коробки. Она даже не чувствовала вкуса и готова была съесть хоть маринованного пыжака. — Как же ты его вычислила? Волусы все на одно лицо.

— А у него же скафандр красный, очень приметный. Наверное, он его заказывал или перекрашивал заводской. Больше никаких волусов в красных скафандрах по космопорту не шлялось.

Видео подтвердило правоту Лейны. Питне Фор и правда разговаривал с наемницами из «Затмения» и довольно долго.

— Ты умница, — прочувствованно сказала Анайя. — Давай-ка побеседуем с нашим невинным страдальцем...

Когда она вышла на порог, открывшееся зрелище доставило ей острое удовольствие, сравнимое разве что с заказанным Лейной ужином.

На площадке стоял Шепард и на вытянутой руке держал перед собой Питне Фора, который перебирал ножками, лишившись опоры. «Искусственное укрепление мышц, — заметила про себя Анайя. — Питне не пушинка, человек его просто так за шкирку не поднимет».

 

Она не стала бы вмешиваться, даже если бы могла. Иногда политически грамотные решения вроде содействия Тактической Разведке бывают такими приятными... Анайя еще полюбовалась дивными методами работы Спектра, чтобы получше запечатлеть эту картину в памяти, и вернулась к себе.

— Наш друг пока несколько занят, — сказала она на вопросительный взгляд Лейны. — Но он никуда не денется.

Стоило, наверное, позвонить Ранейе и отчитаться о задержании, но вместо этого Анайя включила компьютер и послала видеовызов домой. 

Почему-то она была уверена, что подойдет Раэль, но вместо этого на экране появилась круглая мордашка Нелины. Глаза и губы намазаны зеленым. На висках серебристые звездочки — классические детали внезапно снова оказались писком моды. Вместо комбинезона или платья какая-то обдергайка — «мама, ты ничего не понимаешь, сейчас так носят!». Красавица. Умница. Дочка. 

— Ма? — удивилась Нелина. — А ты что, на работе еще?

— Да, — с трудом произнесла Анайя. — Дел много. А отец где? Еще на смене?

— Так он пришел со смены, Ли забрал и сразу в магазин поперся! Сказал, что мы давно себе не устраивали киновечер с суши, так что он сейчас все купит, будем ужинать и смотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Я предлагала заказать, но ему же всегда надо самому все пощупать и понюхать! Ма, ты скажи ему уже, что человеческий сидр — это не ринкол, а я уже не ребенок, как Лиа, и могу его пить! А то он уперся...

— Отец прав, — строго сказала Анайя, хотя больше всего ей хотелось закусить зубами предплечье и завыть. — Доживи до совершеннолетия и пей хоть ринкол ведрами. 

Нелина скорчила гримаску, но развивать тему не стала.

— Ма, а ты долго еще будешь? 

— Вы начинайте без меня. Я... потом приеду. И не давайте Лиа много сладкого, ее опять обсыпет!

— Не учи ученых, ма! Па одну ошибку дважды не повторяет. Заканчивай свои дела и приезжай. Всех преступников сегодня не лови, оставь на завтра половину! 

— Поучи еще мать. Ну все, я побежала. Пока.

— Пока.

Нелина отключилась, и Анайя еще какое-то время сидела и смотрела на рабочий стол монитора. На заставке во всей зелено-голубой красе блистало озеро Сердце на Тессии. Анайя не была там лет сто пятьдесят.

— У вас замечательная дочь, — негромко сказала Самара из-за перегородки.

— Это моя старшая, — отозвалась Анайя и закурила, не спрашивая позволения. — Младшая еще совсем малышка.

Она выпустила колечко дыма — получилось ровное, как по циркулю.

— Когда мужа повысили, а меня перевели на этот участок, я однажды предложила отдать Нелину в интернат и забирать на выходные. Раэль встал на дыбы. — Анайя улыбнулась. — Сказал: что за семья, где на детей не хватает времени. И добавил: я разберусь. И разобрался... Я до сих пор не разгадала, как он все успевает. А ведь Нелина ему даже не родная дочь. Так что... если со мной что-то случится, мои девочки не пропадут.

Молчание было ей ответом, но в нем не чувствовалось враждебности. 

— А у вас есть дочери?

— Да, — ответила Самара. И больше не добавила ничего. Анайя тоже не стала поддерживать разговор.

Они сказали друг другу все, что хотели. И это ровным счетом ничего не меняло.

Анайя хлопнула ладонью по столешнице и решительно поднялась на ноги. Она ничем не могла помочь Шепарду и повлиять на исход этого дня, но она все еще оставалась детективом. И у нее было дело. 

Питне Фор стоял на площадке возле участка совершенно неподвижно, больше походя на статую, чем на живого волуса. Но когда Анайя приблизилась, он поднял голову, и ей померещилось отчаяние в круглых окулярах. 

— Вы побеседовали с коммандером Шепардом.

— Пшш-ш-шглымп, — ответил Питне. Анайя решила, что это значит «да».

— Да-да, понимаю. Очень приятный, улыбчивый человек в самом расцвете сил. Наверное, ему хотелось задать вам пару вопросов. А если уж ему захотелось, он их наверняка задал.

Молчание.

— И, должно быть, он спрашивал вас про «Затмение», Питне. И вам было как-то неловко ему отказать. 

— Издеваетесь, детектив. — Питне Фор нашел в себе силы отмереть. — Все издеваются над бедным старым Питне...

— Интересно, почему? Может, потому что вы дурака валяли весь день, когда вас на унилингве спрашивали, что у вас за дела с «Затмением»?! — рявкнула Анайя. — Подновить память? Напомнить о разговоре возле доков? Но если вы сейчас скажете, что объясняли «сестрам», как пройти в кафетерий, я сдам вас Шепарду, так и знайте. Будете рассказывать сказки Спектру. 

Питне снова замер, только шипел его скафандр, регулируя давление внутри. 

— Так что? Будем разговаривать или вы предпочитаете нашего нового знакомого с гранатометом?

— Вы режете меня без ножа. Идемте, детектив, но ваше жестокосердие вам однажды зачтется...

«Не успеет, — подумала Анайя. — Ну, или уже. Это как посмотреть».

Питне Фор не был бы Питне Фором, если бы выложил все связно с первого раза, но вдвоем с Лейной Анайе удалось вытрясти из него похожий на правду рассказ. Несчастный страдалец был в деле с Дакни Куром, и вдвоем они продали «Затмению» газообразное вещество, которое должно было многократно усилить биотические способности «сестер». Вот только партнеры «забыли» сообщить покупательницам, что в больших количествах чудесный газ становился токсичным и мог привести даже к смертельному исходу. На этой части рассказа Питне больше всего спотыкался, мямлил, пыхтел, вертелся, как на сковороде, и пытался все свалить на Дакни Кура, благо, покойник оправдаться уже не мог.

— У-у, мерзавец! — не выдержала Лейна. — Да если бы они все перетравились, ты бы и глазом не моргнул!

— Зачем говорить такие страшные вещи, представительница клана Тессии? Разве Питне Фор знал, зачем азари покупают этот газ? Разве он спрашивал? Его попросили — он доставил. Может, уважаемые «сестры» хотели исследовать этот опасный газ и перерабатывать в вещество, безопасное, как слеза невинной девы? Кто же знал, что они решат дышать прямо этим газом? Питне не задает лишних вопросов покупателям, но зачем говорить, что Питне мерзавец? 

Если бы не Самара, которая медитировала за перегородкой, Анайя не утерпела бы, рассказала в нецензурных выражениях — зачем. Но в присутствии юстициара сдержалась.

— А по документам провели газ как пестицид?

— Увы-увы. — Питне Фор сложил ручки на круглом животе. — Дакни был очень бережлив, очень. Он захотел оформить товар как пестицид, чтобы не оплачивать ввоз опасного вещества. Я отговаривал его, да, отговаривал, но бедный Дакни был такой бережливый и такой упрямый...

Анайя подозревала, что Питне всецело одобрял такой способ экономии, но доказать это уже не представлялось возможным. Да и все документы оформлял Дакни Кур. Питне выходил сухим из воды, ловкий мерзавец...

— Подписывайте протокол и свободны, — устало сказала она и достала предпоследнюю сигарету из пачки. 

— Я могу улететь? — обрадовался Питне.

— Еще нет. И даже не вздумайте спорить.

Питне посмотрел на нее и решил не рисковать.

— Значит, все складывается, — сказала Лейна, когда волус скрылся за дверью. — Дакни и Питне продали «Затмению» ядовитый газ, «сестры» обозлились и пристрелили Дакни, а Питне перепугался и решил сбежать, но мы не дали. 

— Вот только ни одной из наемниц «Затмения» не было возле аллеи во время убийства, если никто не поменял записи с камер.

— Зато была та азари... но она была не в форме, а ты говорила, что «сестры» ценят свою форму.

— И заслуживают ее после первого убийства, — медленно проговорила Анайя.

Все сходилось. Убить подставившего группировку торговца, да еще так демонстративно, жестоко, чтобы заслужить право называться «сестрой» — это было очень в духе «Затмения». А волус был не из опасных противников, как раз подходил, чтобы проверить серьезность намерений кандидатки... 

— А я понимаю «сестер», — вдруг сказала Лейна. — Эта парочка, Дакни и Питне — те еще уроды. Может, кто-то из наемниц умер! Да и вообще... может, Питне нам рассказал не про все побочные эффекты, вдруг там что-то страшное...

— Я бо-о-о-ог! — раздался вдруг вопль снаружи.

Анайя с Лейной переглянулись и молча вышли из кабинета. 

По площадке ковылял волус, не Питне, судя по цвету скафандра. Перемещался он по сложной траектории, его мотало то влево, то вправо, короткие ножки заплетались.

— Я бог биотики!

— Нет, Анайя, — задумчиво сказала Лейна, — не понимаю я тех, кто выходит за волусов...

— Ну, не выходи, — так же задумчиво откликнулась Анайя.

Самозваный бог биотики добрел до них и врезался в колени детектива, попросту не разглядев препятствия перед собой. Не ожидавшая такого Анайя охнула. Волус задрал голову и посмотрел на нее.

— Ты можешь сделать мне подношения в разумном размере, — сказал он заплетающимся языком и рухнул на спину.

— Шенна, — позвала Анайя, набрав номер дежурной части.

— Шенна сменилась час назад, на связи Нона.

— Нона, это детектив Анайя. Будь добра, подгони к торговому космопорту врачей. У нас тут бог биотики...

— Кто-кто?

— Ягг в пальто! Какой-то волус в неадеквате. Я понятия не имею, чем его откачивать.

— Принято. Что-то еще медикам передать?

— Да кто бы знал. Хотя есть у меня подозрения, чем он траванулся...

Следующие сорок минут Анайя провела за ожиданием «скорой», идентификацией личности пострадавшего (им оказался некий Нифту Кал) и наблюдением за врачами, которые бережно унесли «бога биотики» в машину, на ходу подсоединяя какие-то трубки к его скафандру. Волусов всегда было труднее обследовать и лечить, чем представителей других рас, по понятным причинам. Попробуй осмотри пациента, который в прямом смысле взорвется, если открыть скафандр...

— Повезло ему, — сказала Лейна, когда они с Анайей провожали «скорую» взглядом. — Не до смерти нанюхался этой дряни... Придет в себя. 

— Кто, Нифту Кал? — спросили позади.

Анайя резко обернулась.

Шепард стоял прямо под фонарем, и в ярком свете было видно, что он по уши перемазан в крови. Видимо, чужой, потому что шаг навстречу полицейским он сделал, не шатаясь и не кривясь. За его спиной маячила стерва Миранда, которая любовалась видами города, опираясь на парапет у края площадки. Маньяк Мордин стоял рядом с ней и что-то говорил, заложив руки за спину.

— Встретил я этого чудика, — пояснил Шепард, — ну, Нифту Кала. У него, бедняги, все в голове перемешалось. Он чуть героически не самоубился. Хорошо, что добрался до вас...

Анайя смотрела на него и молчала.

— Я все узнал, — ответил он на невысказанный вопрос. — Все будет хорошо.

Вообще-то Анайя никогда не была романтической натурой и не испытывала желания пасть отважному герою на грудь и орошать слезами его броню. Никогда до этого дня.

— Идемте, — сказала она, подавив этот порыв в зародыше. — Давайте уже покончим с этой ситуацией...

— Анайя?.. — подала голос Лейна, но Анайя только отмахнулась — позже.

Потом она видела все, как будто в тумане: и Шепарда, который галантно подал руку Самаре, чтобы та спустилась на пол, и их объяснение, и то, как присягает на верность юстициар. Анайя подавала какие-то реплики и, кажется, вполне уместные, потому что никто не удивлялся, но она не вспомнила бы ни единого собственного слова при всем желании.

Она пришла в себя лишь тогда, когда Шепард положил на ее стол улики против Питне Фора, который занимался контрабандой; Лейна радостно захлопала в ладоши.

— Так вот зачем он крутился здесь. — Анайя вертела в руках датапад. — Увидел убитого партнера и решил бежать, перед этим уничтожив все следы. Сначала куда-то смотался, а потом вернулся, но не смог проникнуть за оцепление. Уверена, он предлагал вам неплохие деньги за эти записи, коммандер. 

— Неплохие, — согласился Шепард и выложил второй датапад. На нем была единственная аудиозапись: наемница «Затмения» признавалась в убийстве Дакни Кура. Задав пару вопросов, Анайя убедилась — это была та самая девчонка, которую они с Лейной видели на записях. 

— Я ее упустил, — с сожалением сказал Шепард. С искренним, кажется, сожалением, хотя вряд ли Спектру было дело до местных разборок. Но после событий этого вечера Анайя была готова поверить, что ему не все равно.

— Поймаем, — пообещала Анайя. — Вот только суду может не хватить улик...

— Я поручусь за правдивость показаний коммандера Шепарда, — сказала Самара. 

Анайя встретилась с ней взглядом. 

Конечно, это было не свидетельство безграничного доверия к Шепарду во имя принесенной клятвы. Это был прощальный подарок от юстициара детективу. Анайя знала, чем его заслужила. 

— До свидания, детектив, — произнесла Самара. — Я рада, что все закончилось именно так. 

«А уж я-то как рада», — могла бы ответить Анайя, но вместо этого просто кивнула.

Они вышли, юстициар и Спектр, воплощение закона и стоящий над законом человек, и в кабинете вдруг стало сразу очень пусто и тихо.

— Что же это, — произнесла Лейна слегка дрожащим голосом. Анайя ждала, что она скажет: «Все закончилось?», — но вместо этого услышала: — Значит, Самара ждала... и если бы Шепард ничего не нашел... а она... а ты...

«Хорошая полицейская будет, — подумала Анайя. — Или даже уже есть».

— Угу. Был приказ.

— Аначка, — вдруг всхлипнула Лейна. — Аначка, как же так...

«Приехали», — подумала Анайя, когда младшая азари вдруг метнулась к ней, обхватила руками и обняла так, что чуть ребра не треснули. Что говорить в такой ситуации, она плохо представляла. 

— Ладно тебе. Все ведь живы.

— Когда я наберусь опыта, — неожиданно твердо сказала Лейна, — я...

— В юстициары пойдешь?

— Нет, в Спектры. Если юстициары ради своего кодекса могут убивать полицейских, я к ним не хочу. 

— В Спектры...

Анайя негромко фыркнула, но ничего о своем скептическом отношении к Тактической Разведке говорить не стала. В конце концов, один человек из этой самой разведки сегодня спас ей жизнь.

— Поживем — увидим. 

Лейна так и прилипла к ней — не оторвешь, и горячо дышала куда-то в ухо. Анайя размеренно гладила ее по спине, когда в очередной раз завибрировал омни-тул. Увидев имя звонившей, детектив, лучшая по показателям раскрываемости во всем отделении, впервые подумала: уволюсь нахрен.

«Не буду брать. Пусть хоть иззвонится».

Третий сигнал. Пятый. Десятый...

— Да! — не выдержала Анайя на четырнадцатом звонке. — То есть нет. Нет, Балурия, я еще не нашла ваш медальон, мне очень жаль, но пока не нашла.

— Я ценю ваши добрые намерения, детектив, — с придыханием сказала Балурия Т’Хол. — Я не сомневаюсь, что бесплодность ваших розысков объясняется неудачным стечением обстоятельств, а не некомпетентностью...

Анайя терпела, стиснув зубы.

— ...но я звоню сообщить вам, что вы можете... как это говорится?.. закрыть дело. Медальон нашелся.

— Как?! — вырвалось у Анайи.

«Если сейчас она скажет, что он под раковину закатился...»

— Сегодня ко мне подошел молодой человек из Тактической Разведки. Такой обаятельный! Такой учтивый! Он был так похож на моего Стивена в юности! Он вернул мне мой медальон и даже отказался от оплаты. Это было так мило с его стороны.

На месте Шепарда Анайя тоже отказалась бы от платы — с гонорарами-то Спектров.

— Поздравляю, — выдавила она.

— Хорошего вечера, — томно произнесла Балурия и сбросила вызов.

Анайя отпустила Лейну, плюхнулась на стул и расхохоталась.

* * *

Из космопорта она уехала уже ночью. Сначала с большим удовольствием отправила в участок задержанного Питне Фора. Отпустила девочек с поста и сняла оцепление. Потом посадила в такси Лейну, которая уже зевала во весь рот. Сдала ключи охране — Террия давно отправилась домой. И уже поджидая служебную машину, нашла в списке контактов Ранейю.

— Да, — мгновенно отозвалась Спирохета.

— Юстициар Самара и коммандер Шепард покинули космопорт, матриарх Ранейя, — отрапортовала Анайя. — Нежелательных инцидентов не предвидится.

Ответа не было долго. Анайя опиралась рукой с омни-тулом о столб, прижималась к мембране ухом, закрыв глаза, и слушала молчание.

— Хорошо, — сказала, наконец, Ранейя. — Вы свободны, детектив.

Самыми сложными оказались пять шагов от лифта до двери собственной квартиры. Анайя прижалась карманом на бедре к электронному замку — пискнул ключ, и она ввалилась в темную прихожую. Села, разбросав ноги, и привалилась к закрывшейся двери спиной.

В прихожую вышел Раэль в халате и с графином фруктовой настойки и стаканом в руках, близоруко прищурился.

— Анайя!

— Тс-с, — сказала она. — Я сейчас встану. Девочки спят?

— Лиа два часа назад уложил. Нелина у себя, пока не спала.

— Хорошо... — Анайя пошевелила спиной, ногами, собираясь с силами.

Шершавые руки крепко взяли ее за плечи над локтями, потянули и подняли с пола.

— Я сейчас... — вяло пробормотала Анайя.

— Стой ты, ради вашей богини, не шевелись. 

Раэль поворачивал ее, как куклу, снимал куртку, а Анайя смотрела только на оставленный на тумбочке графин и умирала от жажды. Раэль вдруг отпустил ее, и она чуть не упала, но вовремя схватилась за дверную ручку.

Одна длиннопалая рука обхватила ее за талию, вторая — сунула в пальцы полный стакан. Раэль явно не доверял способности жены напиться самостоятельно и удерживал ее руку своей поверх гладкого пластика, а Анайя пила крупными глотками и даже мычала от удовольствия. 

— И вот что это? — говорил Раэль, а Анайя пила, мычала и кивала. — Что у вас за кавардак? Юстициар! Как твоей Спирохете пришло в голову посылать тебя за юстициаром?

— Погоди, — опомнилась Анайя, — а ты откуда знаешь?

Раэль отвел глаза и уставился в потолок.

«Убью Медотсека. С отягчающими».

— Да ладно, все же обошлось, мог бы и не переживать. Не так уж и...

Раэль не глядя отобрал у нее стакан, поставил на тумбочку и прижал пальцы освободившейся руки к губам Анайи.

— Я завтра буду тебя ругать. Долго. Страшно. И падать с сердечным приступом. А пока идем. Я отвоевал для тебя у девочек половину роллов с сыром и с угрем. 

— Мой герой...

Завибрировал омни-тул. Поборов панику, она посмотрела на экран. «Вам согласован отгул на завтрашний день, детектив», — гласило сообщение от Спирохеты.

Анайя улыбнулась и пошла в гостиную, оставляя позади этот длинный сумасшедший день.


End file.
